the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience the past, present, and future. The power is posssesed by pyschics triggered through physical contact with objects and/or individuals and can be percieved in dreams. During premonitions, the user's eyes turn black. The premonition only goes on for a limited amount of time, but the user is able to force some of the premonition into sight and hold the premonition for a while longer. This power is strong and is said to be desirable since it allows the person to see what will happen, allowing him/her to avoid and evade situations as well as prevent them. This power can be used to gain information and do it without getting a premonition, but instead, a feeling. This power also enhances the users information and can be expanded and advanced. __TOC__ Meredith Jackson Meredith is a strong and advanced user. She wasn't born with the powers as she is a witch practitioner, but the powers were endowed upon her through a backfired spell for very good reasons. Meredith's ability became very helpful to the coven and others. Her powers grew very quickly. She got expansions of the power, able to get feelings of danger many times on command, call for a premonition twice, and more. She also felt when danger was coming and was able to guess thinks like the right book to read once through her enhanced intuition. Along with that, in visions, she was just able to feel people being there without actually seeing them in the vision.Her power also advanced, giving her the power of premonition projection. Belladonna Belladonna is an extremely advanced user. She is an immortal Seer, probably the most powerful. Since she had lived for a long period of time which gave her power a long time to advance to high levels, giving her the power of empathy, projection, sensing, mind manipulation, and immunity. Phoebe Phoebe is an advanced user and is a psychic witch. She easily knows attacks that will come at her and are able to use her powers on the attacker with an upper advantage, knowing their moves. She saw that the Bonum Coven was coming for her and when they came near here, she attacked them with her powers, thinking they were here to kill her. The Bonum Coven attacked back, but they couldn't beat her since she knew their moves, making it a tie. Her power has also advanced to give her the power to project a astral version of herself into the past, present, and future of her premonition, astral premonition. History In June, 2011, Meredith was able to combine her power with the Prophesier, combining both of the powers to help her get a better vision of what was going to happen on June 7th. Meredith had a premonition of what was going to happen during the final battle with Nina, seeing blood, hearing loud noises, and feeling all of the hate, pain, sorrow, and even death. They made her wake up screaming and sweating. Branches of Premonition Precognition The ability to see and percieve the future in a premonition. This is the common part of the power that first time users get. It is also said to be the most helpful, allowing you to see the future and avoid it. You can even see a few seconds into the future as Callie once did, able to see Lucy who was invisible in the future, but Meredith's premonition allowed her to see Lucy uninvisible. This vision allowed her to locate Lucy's exact position. This happened to Meredith once again. She got a premonition of a Surgo ripping Lilith's heart out in about ten seconds, but was able to prevent it. Users are able to see multiple events at once as Meredith did with the help of the Prophesier. Clairvoyance The ability to see the present in a premonition. This is mostly used to gain information about objects, people, or places. Meredith got this. It started up with some evil intuition vibes that led into a clairvoyant premonition where she saw the location of six Surgos in the back alley of the Bonum Bar and Grill. This intuition vibe starter happened again when Meredith got close to Amelia when Lia was in her. When Meredith touched Amelia, she got a premonition of the Dream World in present view. This also shows that their premonitions can do deep to the point of things that aren't visible to the human eye. Retrocognition Users can also see and percieve the past in a premonition. This power is mainly used to figure out what happened. Meredith got a retrocognition when she touched Luis and was able to see him shoving Jeric in the chamber in which Nina died in. Users are able to have precognitive and retrocognitive visions in one premonition. They are also able to sketch what they see while they have the premonition even though they cannot see the paper they are writing on. Recieving Premonitions In the early stages of Premonition, most psychics receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the premonition by way of psychometry. They may have to touch things numerous times and wait for a while to get a premonition. As they grow and develop, it becomes easier and faster. They also will be able to get premonitions from nowhere without touching anything. However, some first-timers may get that occasionally. Expansions Premonition Calling Some advanced users have the ability to call for users. However, Meredith and Belladonna are the only ones known to be able to do this. To call for a premonition, you must need a source of energy to channel upon such as fire. It take deep concentration and you will need to think of a premonition and let one in (can lay hands out) as you say some words to bring the premonition to you. Wind will come, which is a good sign. First-timers will pant very hard and may lose some color. However, if they are powerful enough, a premonition will come easily for them. Meredith did this twice. The first time she did it, she almost died, but got a delayed reaction as it took much energy. The second, it was much easier and smoother. In fact, she got one of her most powerful premonitions. It was long, she knew the exact time, and more. Belladonna has done it numerous times and with ease. She doesn't need any source of energy to tap into and just wants one and she gets a premonition. Clairsentience The ability to percieve the whole knowing of an object or person by touching it or being near it. This whole knowing includes how they're feeling at the time, their whole life span, and more. This is a big expansion and is very helpful. Stronger users like Belladonna will just have to be in a close proximity with the person to get this and do not even have to get a premonition along with it. Instead, the knowledge just flows through their mind like intuition. Minor Premonitions Minor premonitions are quick, short, choppy premonitions. They are not as helpful as other premonitions shown when Meredith got one, but only saw green grass. These kind of premonitions come randomly, but in the future, they may not come as you are stronger. Enhanced Intuition The ability to be high aware of your surroundings, have very good guesses, sense whether someone is evil or good, predict attacks, and more. This power is very helpful and is usualy described as a feeling. Meredith uses this power multiple times, most of the time on command, others just naturally. High Resistance Since premonitions are a power, they give you a little power boost, raising your high resistance level. Advancement and Evolving of Power A psychic's ability will continue to get stronger and stronger. When it gets extremely strong and has evolved, they will get an advancement like premonition projection, astral premonition, empathy, projection, etc. Once they get this advancement, they will be even more stronger, not even having to have their eyes turn black to get a premonition or having to go through so much trouble to cal for one. See Also *Premonition Projection *Meredith *Belladonna *Phoebe Category:Powers